<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Miss Medda Larkin Singlehandedly Ships Javid More than the Entire Newsies Fandom Put Together by The_things_we_do_today</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028749">In Which Miss Medda Larkin Singlehandedly Ships Javid More than the Entire Newsies Fandom Put Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_things_we_do_today/pseuds/The_things_we_do_today'>The_things_we_do_today</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larkin Family Fluff - Of Panic Attacks and Flour Wars universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Charlie is Crutchie, Coming Out, Gen, Kinda, M/M, aka my son, because I'm a sucker for that gayness, but that's it, he tells them he's dating a boy, idrk how to tag this it's basically just Jack telling Medda and Crutchie that he's dating Davey, im sorry i can't tag, there's a lil javid too, uhhhhhh, why am i so chatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_things_we_do_today/pseuds/The_things_we_do_today</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack cleared his throat. "Uh, I've actually been meanin' to tell you both something," Jack said and then paused. When Medda and Charlie motioned for him to continue, he went on, "I've, uh, I've been seeing someone?" He rubbed his neck awkwardly. </p><p>~ </p><p>Jack tells Medda and Crutchie that he and Davey are dating. Fluff ensues. There's a couple little Javid moments too because I love my gay children :) There is a sequel in the works which I feel like announcing even though no one cares!</p><p>NOTE: I did not write this series in chronological order! This takes place quite a bit before OPAaFW, when Jack is 16 and Crutchie is 12. If you're confused about the order of the fics, I'll keep an updated list with the chronological order in the series description thingy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crutchie &amp; Jack Kelly, Crutchie &amp; Jack Kelly &amp; Medda Larkson | Medda Larkin, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly &amp; Medda Larkson | Medda Larkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larkin Family Fluff - Of Panic Attacks and Flour Wars universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Miss Medda Larkin Singlehandedly Ships Javid More than the Entire Newsies Fandom Put Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovely people all across the gender spectrum! Have another fic that I wrote at 3am and then realized sucked when I was actually awake and rewrote entirely! Please let me know what you think :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>In Which Miss Medda Larkin Singlehandedly Ships Javid More </strong> <strong>than the Entire Newsies Fandom Put Together</strong></p><p><br/>        The evening of August 23 found the Larkin family gathered around the small table in their kitchen eating dinner. Charlie was chattering away happily with Medda about the baking class he'd started that day, while Jack was pushing the food around on his plate, mind going a mile a minute.<br/>       "Jack, baby, are you not feeling well? I thought you loved lasagna." Medda asked, concerned, when she noticed this. Jack's head snapped up. <br/>        "No, no. I do. I'm fine, Mama," Jack assured her. "I'm just not very hungry is all."<br/>        Medda eyed him skeptically. In the over 5 years he'd been living with her, Medda had learned to read Jack like an open book. That boy was hiding something. But whatever it was, he was nervous about it. She decided to leave him be, but to talk to him if he didn't bring it up or stop looking so glum. <br/>        Medda sighed. She loved her boys more than anything, but being the only adult in a house with two teenagers was very difficult at times.</p><p>π</p><p>
  <em>One week earlier...</em>
</p><p>        "Hey, Dave?" <br/>        "Mm?" <br/>        Jack looked down and took a moment to admire the beautiful boy tucked snugly into his side. He sighed and pressed a kiss to Davey's head. <br/>        "I, uh, I'm thinkin' 'bout telling Medda and Charlie we're, ya know, datin'. But obviously I wanted to talk to ya about it first..." Jack trailed off. <br/>        Davey tilted his head to press a kiss to Jack's cheek. "If you want to, you should absolutely tell them. But I don't know if I'm ready to–" Jack cut him off with a kiss. <br/>        "And that's just fine, Dave. I didn't mean it to feel like I was pressurin' ya into nothin'. They're your family, it's up to you when you tell 'em. If ever." Davey sighed and relaxed. <br/>        "Thanks, Jackie."<br/>        "'Course, darling," Jack murmured, settling down to enjoy the dwindling window of time he had with his boyfriend before Medda and Charlie got home. "Any time."</p><p>π</p><p><br/>        After all of the lasagna was gone (no thanks to Jack), they cleaned the dishes, Medda washing while Jack dried, and Charlie sat perched on the counter chatting with them. (Despite how hard it was for him to get up there, Charlie always insisted on sitting on the counter.) How the kid always had so much enthusiasm, Jack would never know. He couldn't help but grin as Charlie raved about his baking class for the billionth time that evening. How could he be nervous with the literal personification of sunshine sitting right next to him? Jack should his head fondly and refocused on the plate he was drying. <br/>         When Charlie had finally talked himself out, Jack cleared his throat. "Uh, I've actually been meanin' to tell you both something," Jack said and then paused. When Medda and Charlie motioned for him to continue, he went on, "I've, uh, I've been seeing someone?" He rubbed his neck awkwardly. <br/>        The kitchen was silent for a moment, then Medda gave a happy shriek and pulled him into one of her famous, bone-crushing hugs. "Oh baby, that's wonderful! What's their name? What're they like? How'd you two meet? How long has this been going on?" Medda asked, overwhelming him with the number of questions. <br/>        "Uh..." Jack was encouraged by the gender-neutral pronouns she'd used. "His name is Davey?" Jack cringed.<br/>        "Davey as in... David-Jacobs-Davey?" Medda asked, barely containing her excitement. Jack laughed nervously. <br/>        "Yup...the one and only..." <br/>        Medda yelled again, even louder this time, and squished him even harder. <br/>        "Mama..!" Jack mumbled, voice muffled by the hug. <br/>        "Sorry, sorry!" She laughed. "I'm just so happy for you! He's such a sweet kid."<br/>        "Yeah, that's great Jack! Davey's a real nice guy." Charlie added, finally getting a word in through Medda's excited yelling. <br/>        When all of the commotion had died down, Jack finally brought up the reason he'd been most scared to tell them. Biting his lip, he asked hesitantly, "So, uh, you don't mind that he's, ya know, a guy?" <br/>        Medda cried, "Oh baby, no!" at the same time that Charlie said, "Of course not!"<br/>        "Really?" Jack whispered, tears in his eyes. <br/>        "Really," Medda said, and Charlie nodded. <br/>        "Thank you," he said. "I love you guys so much."<br/>        "We love you too, Jackie," Charlie responded with a big smile. <br/>        Medda squeezed him into one last hug before pulling away and giving his shoulder a pat. "Why don't you give that boy of yours a call and invite him over for dinner, hm? We gotta meet the guy that's stolen our Jack's heart!" <br/>        "You say that like he hasn't been over dozens of times before," Jack said with a laugh. <br/>        "Not as your boyfriend! Now, shoo!" Medda replied, laughing with him. <br/>        "Okay, okay, I'm going!" Jack raised his hands in surrender and headed down the hallway, smiling all the way.</p><p>π</p><p>        <em>"Jack? What's up?" </em>Came Davey's voice, gravelly through the phone. <br/>        "I told Mama and Charlie," Jack replied, barely containing his grin. "It went really well."<br/>        <em>"Oh babe, that's so great!"</em><br/>        "Yeah." He was smiling uncontrollably now. "They wanna meet you." <br/>        Davey laughed in confusion<em>. "They already know me, Jackie! I've been over for dinner a bunch of times."</em><br/>        "Well, not as my boyfriend," he said, still smiling. <br/>        <em>"Ah, right," </em>Davey replied, and Jack could hear him smiling too<em>. "Well, does...Tuesday work?"</em><br/>        "I think so. 5:30?"<br/>        <em>"Can't wait," </em>Davey replied<em>.</em><br/>        "See you Tuesday, Sweetheart." Jack hung up the phone and flopped back onto his bed. <br/>        <em>It had been a good day.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>~</p><p>I am taking requests, but forewarning, I'm kinda picky. I'll tell you whether or not I'm interested in writing your request, but please don't fight me if I'm not. To save some time, here are a few things I will not write:<br/>1. background character (we're talking like Finch and Specs and stuff. Race and Spot are fine. If you're not sure, please ask!) centric things. I don't know them well enough.<br/>2. Anything involving Sarah. (Please don't attack me)<br/>3. Anything NSFW. I'm ace. I don't do that stuff.<br/>4. Nothing too dark or sad. Angsty stuff is fine as long as there's a happy ending.<br/>5. Straight centric things. They get enough attention. (If it's minor or just mentioned, it's fine.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>